Double Treble
|} Double Treble '''is the second episode of Total Drama Gone Wild, in which '''sixteen remaining contestants battle it out in two musical-themed challenge, once for the brains, one for the brawns; While each succeeds in their own battle, the war is one by one scheming contestant who doesn't have the good of the team in her priorities. Plot The episode begins in the girls' side of the Brutish Buffalos cabin where Daniel is giving her fellow teammates a pep talk, however, none of them are interested, confirmed when someone offscreen throws a pillow at her to shut her up, Daniel can only comply and responds with "point taken". In the girls' side of the Deadly Parrots cabin, Jade is applying nail polish when a spider drops down in front of her, startling her. She claims that the accommodations are disgusting, then Sandy walks over and Jade assumes she is the cleaning lady and tells her to start with her bunk, Sandy objects to being a cleaning lady only for Jade to claim that she looks the part. Outside Madison is telling Iris about a technique she uses for kicking her leg at a certain angle is the best. In Iris' confessional, she explains that accidentally wrecking the plane in the first episode has left her distanced from everyone else. Then another spider drops down and frightens her off, while Celia watches her run off with a scheming look. Meanwhil, Danie is carrying a laundry basket and bumps into Nate and they have an awkward conversation with Daniel claiming they're on a deserted island and the places to go are limited. She goes up the steps where she sees Remi, she asks him if he is enjoying the beautiful view, Remi agrees but admits it doesn't hold a candle to her. Nate watches from afar halfhearted when behind him Maia drops down and jostles him, before asking him why he is hiding his feelings for Daniel and tells him to try and wonder what could possibly go wrong. In his confessional, he states that Daniel could reject him and claim she never liked him at all and his social life crumb and being swallowed into an empty void of despair. Maia claims that although she isn't smart she can see that Nate feelings for Daniel, she then hopes the conversation is overdue to her blood rushing to her head from being upside down. Just then Chris plays a riff on an electric guitar and announces it is time for the challenge of the day. In Nicole's confessional, she hopes it isn't a musical challenge. Chris then announces they are doing a "High School Musical" challenge much to Nicole's chagrin. He then tells the competitors that the first challenge will be a math test and each team must choose 4 team members to compete. The Buffalos with Celia acting as her team's leader selects Brandon and Diana for their intelligence, Nicole volunteers to avoid listening to Chris' horrible music and Remi agrees after Daniel suggests he do it. For the Parrots, Madison suggests Nate and Sandy along with Jade and Chad. Chad wonders if Madison was giving him orders since he thought she wouldn't have the nerve to, but he states he and Jade will comply with Jade admitting the both of them have more intelligence than all of their teammates combined. Chris starts the challenge by wailing away on his guitar causing everyone else to cover their ears until Nicole cuts the cord and states Chris can have his guitar back when he learns to play it properly. Chris looks crestfallen but Sandy soon announces she is done, only for Chad to claim that one of the answers isn't a drawing of the tooth fairy only for Sandy to pass out on the table. Cast Trivia * This episode makes some Voice Actor changes: * Nicole from now is voiced by Molly Wilson, Maia now is voiced by Icequeen, and Diana is voiced by Rachel Boeh. * S Deezy and Tim from now on, are both voiced by Tunnelberg. * Celia was voiced by Paige Quinn, in this episode. * Due to an animation error, Maia did not receive a marshmallow. * Bonkile confirmed that the book itself was inspired by the cartoon, Gravity Falls. * During the beginning of the scene where Daniel started to sing for her team, the laugh that plays in the background was Trixie Mattel's laugh, from the show, RuPaul's Drag Race. * When S Deezy was eliminated in the musical chairs challenge, there was an empty chair behind him. This may be because of an animation glitch. * Nate, Maia, and Celia were the only participants of the 2nd part of the challenge not to do a dare. Category:Episodes